wikieducawikiaorg-20200213-history
TECNOLOGIA 1
TECNOLOGIA 1 Tecnología es el conjunto de conocimientos técnicos, ordenados científicamente, que permiten diseñar y crear bienes y servicios que facilitan la adaptación al medio ambiente y satisfacer tanto las necesidades esenciales como los deseos de las personas. Es una palabra de origen griego, τεχνολογία, formada por téchnē (τέχνη, arte, técnica u oficio, que puede ser traducido como destreza) y logía (λογία, el estudio de algo). Aunque hay muchas tecnologías muy diferentes entre sí, es frecuente usar el término en singular para referirse a una de ellas o al conjunto de todas. Cuando se lo escribe con mayúscula, Tecnología, puede referirse tanto a la disciplina teórica que estudia los saberes comunes a todas las tecnologías como a educación tecnológica, la disciplina escolar abocada a la familiarización con las tecnologías más importantes. La actividad tecnológica influye en el progreso social y económico, pero su caracter abrumadoramente comercial hace que esté más orientada a satisfacer los deseos de los más prósperos (consumismo) que las necesidades esenciales de los más necesitados, lo que tiende además a hacer un uso no sostenible del medio ambiente. Sin embargo, la tecnología también puede ser usada para proteger el medio ambiente y evitar que las crecientes necesidades provoquen un agotamiento o degradación de los recursos materiales y energéticos del planeta o aumenten las desigualdades sociales. Como hace uso intensivo, directo o indirecto, del medio ambiente (biosfera), es la causa principal del creciente agotamiento y degradación de los recursos naturales del planeta. Definición En primera aproximación, la tecnología es el conjunto de saberes, habilidades, destrezas y medios necesarios para llegar a un fin predeterminado mediante el uso de objetos artificiales o artefactos. Esta definición es insuficiente porque no permite diferenciarlas de las artes y las ciencias, para lo cual hay que analizar las funciones y finalidades de las tecnologías. Es un error común en muchas páginas Web denominar tecnología, a secas, a la tecnología informática, la tecnología de procesamiento de información por medios artificiales, entre los que se incluye, pero no de modo excluyente, a las computadoras. editar Funciones de las tecnologías Históricamente las tecnologías han sido usadas para satisfacer necesidades esenciales (alimentación, vestimenta, vivienda, protección personal, relación social, comprensión del mundo natural y social), para obtener placeres corporales y estéticos (deportes, música, hedonismo en todas sus formas) y como medios para satisfacer deseos (simbolización de estatus, fabricación de armas y toda la gama de medios artificiales usados para persuadir y dominar a las personas). A pesar de lo que afirmaban los luditas, y como el propio Marx señalara refiriéndose específicamente a las maquinarias industriales,1 las tecnologías no son ni buenas ni malas. Los juicios éticos no son aplicables a las tecnologías, sino al uso que hacemos de ellas: un arma puede usarse para matar a una persona y apropiarse de sus bienes o para salvar la vida matando un animal salvaje que atenta contra la vida humana. editar Métodos de las tecnologías Las tecnologías usan, en general, métodos diferentes del científico, aunque la experimentación es también usado por las ciencias. Los métodos difieren según se trate de tecnologías de producción artesanal o industrial de artefactos, de prestación de servicios, de realización u organización de tareas de cualquier tipo. Un método común a todas las tecnologías de fabricación es el uso de herramientas e instrumentos para la construcción de artefactos. Las tecnologías de prestación de servicios, como el sistema de suministro eléctrico hacen uso de instalaciones complejas a cargo de personal especializado. editar Herramientas e instrumentos Los principales medios para la fabricación de artefactos son la energía y la información. La energía permite dar a los materiales la forma, ubicación y composición que están descritas por la información. Las primeras herramientas, como los martillos de piedra y las agujas de hueso, sólo facilitaban la aplicación de fuerza por las personas aplicando los principios de las máquinas simples.2 El uso del fuego, que modifica la composición de los alimentos haciéndolos más fácilmente digeribles, proporciona iluminación haciendo posible la sociabilidad más allá de los horarios diurnos, proporciona calefacción y mantiene a raya a los animales feroces, modificó tanto la apariencia como los hábitos humanos. Las herramientas más elaboradas incorporan información en su funcionamiento, como las pinzas pelacables que permiten cortar la vaina a la profundidad apropiada para arrancarla con facilidad sin dañar el alma metálica. El término «instrumento», en cambio, está más directamente asociado a las tareas de precisión, como en instrumental quirúrgico, y de recolección de información, como en instrumentación electrónica y en instrumentos de medición, de navegación náutica y de navegación aérea. Las máquinas herramientas son combinaciones complejas de varias herramientas gobernadas (actualmente mediante computadoras/ordenadores) por información obtenida por instrumentos también incorporados en ellas. editar Invención de artefactos Aunque con grandes variantes de detalle según el objeto, su principio de funcionamiento y los materiales usados en su construcción, las siguientes son etapas usuales en la invención de un artefacto novedoso: Identificación del problema práctico a resolver: En esta etapa deben quedar bien acotados tanto las características intrínsecas del problema, como los factores externos que lo determinan o condicionan. El resultado debe expresarse como una función cuya expresión mínima es la transición, llevada a cabo por el artefacto, de un estado inicial a un estado final. Por ejemplo, en la tecnología de desalinización del agua, el estado inicial es agua en su estado natural, el final es esa agua ya potabilizada, y el artefacto es un desalinizador indefinido. Una de las características críticas es la concentración de sal del agua, muy diferente en el agua oceánica que en mares interiores como el Mar Muerto. Los factores externos son, por ejemplo, las temperaturas máxima y mínima del agua en las diferentes estaciones y las fuentes de energía disponibles para la operación del desalinizador. Establecimiento de los requisitos que debe cumplir la solución: Materiales admisibles; cantidad y calidad de mano de obra a usar y su disponibilidad; costos máximos de fabricación, operación y mantenimiento; duración mínima requerida del artefacto... Principio de funcionamiento: Frecuentemente hay varias maneras diferentes de resolver un mismo problema, más o menos apropiados al entorno natural o social. En el caso de la desalinización, el procedimiento de congelación es especialmente apto para las regiones árticas, mientras que el de ósmosis inversa lo es para ciudades de regiones tropicales con amplia disponibilidad de energía eléctrica. La invención de un nuevo principio de funcionamiento es una de las características cruciales de la innovación tecnológica. La elección del principio de funcionamiento, sea ya conocido o especialmente inventado, es el requisito indispensable para la siguiente etapa, el diseño que precede a la construcción. Diseño del artefacto: Mientras que en la fabricación artesanal lo usual es omitir esta etapa y pasar directamente a la etapa siguiente de construcción de un prototipo (método de ensayo y error), el diseño es requisito obligatorio de todos los procesos de fabricación industrial. Este diseño se efectúa típícamente usando saberes formalizados como los de alguna rama de la ingeniería, efectuando cálculos matemáticos, trazando planos de diverso tipo, eligiendo materiales de propiedades apropiadas o haciendo ensayos cuando se las desconoce, compatibilizando la forma de los materiales con la función a cumplir, descomponiendo el artefacto en partes que faciliten tanto el cumplimiento de la función como la fabricación y ensamblado... Simulación o construcción de un prototipo: Si el costo de fabricación de un prototipo no es excesivamente alto (donde el tope sea probablemente el caso de un nuevo modelo de automóvil) su fabricación permite detectar y resolver problemas no previstos en la etapa de diseño. Cuando el costo no lo permite, caso del desarrollo de un nuevo tipo de avión, se usan complejos programas de simulación por ordenador/computadora, donde un ejemplo simple es la determinación de las características aerodinámicas usando un modelo a escala en un túnel de viento. Según el divulgador científico Asimov:3 Inventar exigía trabajar duro y pensar firme. Edison sacaba inventos por encargo y enseñó a la gente que no eran cuestión de fortuna ni de conciliábulo de cerebros. Porque -aunque es cierto que hoy disfrutamos del fonógrafo, del cine, de la luz eléctrica, del teléfono y de mil cosas más que él hizo posibles o a las que dio un valor práctico- hay que admitir que, de no haberlas inventado él, otro lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano: eran cosas que «flotaban en el aire». Quizás no sean los inventos en sí lo que hay que destacar entre los aportes de Edison a nuestras vidas. La gente creía antes que los inventos eran golpes de suerte. El genio, decía Edison, es un uno por ciento de inspiración y un noventa y nueve por ciento de transpiración. No, Edison hizo algo más que inventar, y fue dar al proceso de invención un carácter de producción en masa. Guilford, destacado estudioso de la psicología de la inteligencia,4 identifica como las principales destrezas de un inventor las incluidas en lo que denomina aptitudes de producción divergente. La creatividad, facultad intelectual asociada a todas las producciones originales, ha sido discutida por de Bono, quien la denomina pensamiento lateral.5 Aunque más orientado a las producciones intelectuales, el más profundo estudio sobre la resolución de problemas cognitivos es hecho por Newell y Simon, en el celebérrimo libro Human problem solving.6 Véase también: Creatividad editar Hitos del desarrollo tecnológico Artículo principal: Historia de la tecnología editar Algunos hitos tecnológicos prehistóricos Herramientas de piedra inuit. Muchas tecnologías han sido inventadas de modo independiente en diferentes lugares y épocas; se cita a continuación sólo la más antigua invención conocida. Armas y herramientas de piedra: Hechas de piedras toscamente fracturadas, fueron usadas por los primeros homínidos hace más de 1.000.000 de años en África. Las armas permitieron el auge de la caza de animales salvajes, ventajosa para la alimentación por su mayor contenido en proteínas. Las herramientas facilitaron el troceado de los animales, el trabajo del cuero, el hueso y la madera produciendo los primeros cambios sustanciales de la forma de vida.7 Trilla del trigo en el Antiguo Egipto. Encendido de fuego: Aunque el fuego fue usado desde tiempos muy remotos, no hay evidencias de su encendido artificial, seguramente por fricción, hasta alrededor de 200.000 a. C. El uso del fuego permitió: protegerse mejor de los animales salvajes, que invariablemente le temen; prolongar las horas de trabajo útil, con el consiguiente incremento de relación social; migrar a climas más fríos, usándolo como calefacción para las moradas; cocinar los alimentos, haciéndolos más fáciles de digerir y masticar. A esta última característica atribuyen algunos antropólogos la modificación de la forma de la mandíbula humana, menos prominente que la de los restantes primates.8 Cestería: No se sabe con certeza cuando se inició, por ser un material de fácil descomposición. Se presume que fue anterior a la alfarería y la base de ésta cuando los canastos de fibras o varillas se recubrieron con arcilla para impermeabilizarlos. Las cestas fueron probablemente los primeros recipientes y medios de transporte de alimentos y otros objetos pequeños. Tejedora aymara del imperio incaico, según Guaman Poma. Alfarería: Alrededor del 8.000 a. C. (comienzos del Neolítico) en Europa. Los hornos de alfarero fueron la base de los posteriores hornos de fundición de metales, es decir, de la metalurgia. Cultivo del trigo: Alrededor del 8.500 a. C., en el Creciente Fértil. La gran productividad de la agricultura disminuyó el tiempo empleado en las tareas de alimentación y facilitó el almacenamiento de reservas, permitiendo un gran aumento de la población humana. Las prácticas agrícolas desalentaron el nomadismo, dando así origen a las ciudades, lugar donde se produjo la división social del trabajo y el consiguiente florecimiento de las tecnologías.9 Metalurgia del cobre: Alrededor del 7.000 a. C., en Turquía.10 El cobre fue, en casi todas partes, el primer metal usado por encontrarse naturalmente en estado puro. Aunque es demasiado blando para hacer herramientas durables, las técnicas desarrolladas dieron las bases para el uso del bronce, primero, y del hierro, después. Domesticación de cabras y ovejas: Alrededor del 7.000 a. C. en Anatolia y Persia. La tecnología de domesticación de animales permitió, por selección artificial, obtener las características más convenientes para el uso humano (carne, grasa, leche, fibras, cerdas, cuero, cornamentas, huesos...).11 Tableta con escritura cuneiforme de la colección Kirkor Minassian. Tejidos de fibras animales y vegetales: Hechos con telares rudimentarios hace aproximadamente unos 5.000 años, en Anatolia, el Levante mediterráneo y Egipto. El enorme tiempo necesario para el hilado y tejido manual de fibras fue el gran problema que resolvió la Revolución industrial con la invención de los telares mecánicos. Los materiales difíciles de conseguir, como la seda, las elaboradas técnicas de teñido y de decoración de vestimentas, hicieron de éstas símbolos de estatus social. Este fue probablemente, junto con la disponibilidad de armas de metal, uno de los primeros usos simbólicos de las tecnologías (riqueza e indestructibilidad, respectivamente). Carro con ruedas: La más antigua representación de un carro con ruedas es la del cuenco de Bronocice. Data de alrededor del 3.500 a. C., en la región del Cáucaso. No se sabe con certeza si su función como arma de guerra precedió a la de medio de transporte. Escritura:Alrededor del 3.300 a. C., en Sumer, la escritura cuneiforme sobre tabletas de arcilla se usaba para llevar inventarios y controlar el pago de impuestos.12 Con la invención de la escritura se inician el período histórico y los procesos sistemáticos de transmisión de información y de análisis racional de las tecnologías, procesos cuya muy posterior culminación sería el surgimiento de las ciencias. editar Algunos hitos tecnológicos históricos La siguiente es una breve selección de algunas tecnologías que han tenido un fuerte impacto, muy brevemente descripto, sobre las actividades humanas. El cuenco de Bronocice (Museo Arqueológico de Cracovia). Domesticación del caballo: Alrededor del 3.000 a. C., en las estepas del sur de Eurasia. La ampliación del radio de acción y de la capacidad de transporte, así como su eficacia como arma de guerra, produjeron enormes modificaciones sociales en las culturas que incorporaron el caballo (denominadas culturas ecuestres), produciendo su transición de la vida pastorial a la guerrera.13 Fabricación del vidrio: Alrededor del 3.000 a. C., en Egipto.14 A pesar de la sencillez de su fabricación fue inicialmente usado sólo para fabricar vajilla, en especial copas o vasos, y objetos para el culto religioso. Su uso en ventanas es muy posterior y fue hecho inicialmente sólo por los ricos. Metalurgia del bronce: Alrededor del 4.500 a. C. en Bang Chieng (Tailandia). Esta dura aleación de cobre y estaño proporcionó las primeras armas y herramientas muy duras y poco frágiles.15 Ábaco chino tradicional. Ábaco: Primera calculadora mecánica, inventado con el nombre suan-pan' en la corte del Emperador de China Hsi Ling-shi, alrededor del año 2650 a. C. El invento, contemporáneo del primer libro conocido de aritmética, el Kieuo-chang, se atribuye al Primer Ministro Cheo'u-ly.16 Metalurgia del hierro: Hay trabajos de forjado del hierro de meteoritos, pero su primera obtención por fusión de minerales fue sistemáticamente hecha recién alrededor del 2.300 a. C. en India, Mesopotamia y Asia Menor. Las armas y herramientas de hierro tienen resistencia y duración muy superiores a las de piedra. Su seguramente accidental aleación con el carbono dio origen al acero, actualmente el material de construcción por excelencia.17 Brújula: En el año 1160 se inventa en China, bajo el gobierno de los príncipes Chou, el dispositivo fse-nan (indicador del Sur). Estaba basado en las propiedades magnéticas del imán natural o magnetita, material también familiar a los antiguos griegos. Fue el instrumento que permitió la navegación fuera de la vista de las costas, es decir, de altura.18 Caja moderna de tipos móviles, heredera de la de Gutenberg. Imprenta de Gutenberg: La técnica de impresión con bloques de madera ya era conocida por los chinos en el siglo III a. C.19 El método era práctico sólo para la impresión de pocos ejemplares de impresos de gran valor, como láminas artísticas. Johannes Gensfleisch zur Laden, más conocido como Johannes Gutenberg, desarrolló entre 1437 y 1447 un método más durable y económico, capaz de grandes tiradas, basado en tipos de metal fácilmente reemplazables. En la imprenta de Gutenberg se imprimió por primera vez la Biblia, que antes debía ser trabajosamente copiada a mano.20 La generalización de la imprenta abrió el camino de la Reforma Protestante, divulgó saberes antes reservados sólo para grupos selectos y sentó las bases de la sociedad de la información en la que hoy vivimos. Los "huesos" de Napier. Regla de cálculo: Año 1594, Escocia (Gran Bretaña). John Napier o Neper inventa reglillas calibradas de modo logarítmico para reducir las multiplicaciones y divisiones a sumas y restas. La regla de cálculo y el ábaco (que la precedió en varios siglos) fueron los primeros dispositivos mecánicos de cálculo numérico.]].21 Telar automático: En 1725 el francés Basile Bouchon construye el primer telar donde se controlan los hilos de la urdimbre con cintas de papel perforadas, permitiendo repetir complejos diseños sin errores. En 1728, en Lyon, el tejedor de seda francés Falcon perfecciona el telar de Bouchon reemplazando las frágiles cintas de papel por tarjetas perforadas de cartón. El hábil ingeniero francés Jacques Vaucanson perfecciona poco después el dispositivo, pero es aún demasiado complejo para ser práctico. En 1807 el francés Joseph-Marie Jacquard construye un telar práctico totalmente automático. Nació así el primer dispositivo mecánico completamente programable, remoto antecesor de las modernas computadoras.22 Máquina de vapor de Watt en la Escuela Técnica Superior de Ingenieros Industriales de la Universidad Politécnica de Madrid. Máquina de vapor: Entre 1765 y 1784 el ingeniero escocés James Watt perfeccionó la máquina de vapor inventada por Thomas Newcomen para el desagote de las minas de carbón.23 La potencia y eficiencia de sus máquinas permitieron su uso por George Stephenson para propulsar la primera locomotora de vapor.24 La máquina a vapor permitió la instalación de grandes telares mecánicos en lugares donde no se disponía de energía hidráulica; también disminuyó drásticamente los tiempos de navegación de los barcos movidos por ruedas de paletas y hélices. Vacuna contra la viruela. En 1796 Edward Jenner inventó la primera vacuna al inyectar a un niño de ocho años una variante benigna de la viruela humana, la viruela vacuna. Sus investigaciones iniciaron el método inmunológico de protección contra enfermedades infecciosas que luego continuaría Louis Pasteur. Junto con el descubrimiento de los microorganismos y los medicamentos, es uno de los hitos de las tecnologías médicas.25 Celuloide: En 1860 el químico estadounidense John Wesley Hyatt inventó el primer plástico artificial (la madera, el cuero y el caucho, por ejemplo, son plásticos naturales), un nitrato de celulosa denominado celuloide. A partir de ese momento se multiplicó la invención de materiales plásticos, los más usados hoy junto con los metales. La facilidad con que se les puede dar las formas, colores y texturas más variadas, los hace materiales irremplazable en la fabricación de artefactos de todo tipo.26 Dínamo: Werner von Siemens pone a punto en 1867 (Alemania), el primer dispositivo capaz de generar industrialmente corrientes eléctricas (alternas) a partir de trabajo mecánico. La invención de las dínamos permitió la construcción de usinas eléctricas con la consiguiente generalización del uso de la electricidad como fuente de luz y potencia domiciliaria.19 Versión moderna del motor de cuatro tiempos de Otto. Motor de combustión interna: Nikolaus August Otto estableció en 1861 el principio de funcionamiento de los motores de cuatro tiempos. En 1876 su invento fue patentado por la fábrica Deutz donde trabajaba, luego revocada por existir un invento similar anterior deAlphonse Beau de Rochas, desarrollado independientemente del de Otto.27 ,28 La generalización de los motores de combustión interna alimentados con destilados del petróleo revolucionó el transporte de pasajeros y de cargas por tierra, agua y aire, la industria y las construcciones de todo tipo. Es, al mismo tiempo, el principal responsable de la contaminación del aire de las grandes ciudades. Transistor. Los estudios teóricos de Julius Lilienfeld sentaron las bases de la comprensión del comportamiento eléctrico de los materiales semiconductores.29 En 1939 Walter Schottky describió el efecto de las uniones PN de semiconductores deliberadamente impurificadas, terminando de sentar las bases teóricas para la invención del transistor. En 1948, tras 20 años de investigaciones, John Bardeen, Walter House Brattain y William Shockley construyeron el primer prototipo operativo del transistor en los laboratorios de la empresa Bell. El dispositivo reemplazó pronto a al tríodo, hasta entonces usado para modular y amplificar corrientes eléctricas, debido a su pequeño tamaño y consumo, y al bajo costo de su fabricación en masa. El transistor y otros componentes derivados de él, como los fototransistores, revolucionaron la electrónica, miniaturizándola y haciéndola portátil, es decir, utilizable en cualquier lugar.30 editar Economía y tecnologías Las tecnologías, aunque no son objetos específicos de estudio de la Economía, han sido a lo largo de toda la historia y son actualmente parte imprescindible de los procesos económicos, es decir, de la producción e intercambio de cualquier tipo de bienes y servicios. Desde el punto de vista de los productores de bienes y de los prestadores de servicios, las tecnologías son el medio indispensable para obtener renta. Desde el punto de vista de los consumidores, las tecnologías les permiten obtener mejores bienes y servicios, usualmente (pero no siempre) más baratos que los equivalentes del pasado. Desde el punto de vista de los trabajadores, las tecnologías disminuyen los puestos de trabajo al reemplazarlos crecientemente con máquinas. Estas complejas y conflictivas características de las tecnologías requieren estudios y diagnósticos, pero fundamentalmente soluciones políticas mediante la adecuada regulación de la distribución de las ganancias que generan. editar Teoría económica Artículo principal: Microeconomía La mayoría de las teorías económicas da por sentada la disponibilidad de las tecnologías. Schumpeter es uno de los pocos economistas que asignó a las tecnologías un rol central en los fenómenos económicos. En sus obras señala que los modelos clásicos de la economía no pueden explicar los ciclos periódicos de expansión y depresión, como los de Kondratiev, que son la regla más que la excepción. El origen de estos ciclos, según Schumpeter, es la aparición de innovaciones tecnológicas significativas (como la introducción de la iluminación eléctrica domiciliaria por Edison o la del automóvil económico por Ford) que generan una fase de expansión económica. La posterior saturación del mercado y la aparición de empresarios competidores cuando desaparece el monopolio temporario que da la innovación, conducen a la siguiente fase de depresión. El término empresario schumpeteriano es hoy corrientemente usado para designar a los empresarios innovadores que hacen crecer su industria gracias a su creatividad, capacidad organizativa y mejoras de eficiencia.31 editar Industria Artículo principal: Industria Brazo robot soldador. La producción de bienes requiere la recolección, fabricación o generación de todos sus insumos. La obtención de la materia prima inorgánica requiere las tecnologías mineras La materia prima orgánica (alimentos, fibras textiles...) requiere de tecnologías agrícolas y ganaderas. Para obtener los productos finales la materia prima debe ser procesada en instalaciones industriales de muy variado tamaño y tipo, donde se ponen en juego toda clase de tecnologías, incluida la imprescindible generación de energía. Véanse también: Industria agroalimentaria y industria automotriz editar Servicios Artículo principal: Servicio Hasta los servicios personales requieren de las tecnologías para su buena prestación. Las ropas de trabajo, los útiles, los edificios donde se trabaja, los medios de comunicación y registro de información son productos tecnológicos. Servicios esenciales como la provisión de agua potable, tecnologías sanitarias, electricidad, eliminación de residuos, barrido y limpieza de calles, mantenimiento de carreteras, teléfonos, gas natural, radio, televisión... no podrían brindarse sin el uso intensivo de múltiples tecnologías. Las tecnologías de las telecomunicaciones, en particular, han experimentado enormes progresos a partir de la instalación en órbita de los primeros satélites de comunicaciones, del aumento de velocidad, memoria y disminución de tamaño de las/los computadoras/ordenadores, de la miniaturización de circuitos electrónicos (circuitos integrados, de la invención de los teléfonos celulares. Esto permite comunicaciones casi instantáneas entre dos puntos cualesquiera del planeta, pero la mayor parte de la población todavía no tiene acceso a ellas. editar Comercio Artículo principal: Comercio El comercio moderno, medio principal de intercambio de mercancías (productos tecnológicos), no podría llevarse a cabo sin las tecnologías del transporte fluvial, marítimo, terrestre y aéreo. Estas tecnologías incluyen tanto los medios de transporte (barcos, automotores, aviones...), como también las vías de transporte y todas las instalaciones y servicios necesarios para su eficaz realización: puertos, grúas de carga y descarga, carreteras, puentes, aeródromos, radares, combustibles... El valor de los fletes, consecuencia directa de la eficiencia de las tecnologías de transporte usadas, ha sido desde tiempos remotos y sigue siendo hoy uno de los principales condicionantes del comercio. editar Recursos naturales Artículo principal: Recurso natural Un país con grandes recursos naturales será pobre si no tiene las tecnologías necesarias para su ventajosa explotación, lo que requiere una enorme gama de tecnologías de infraestructura y servicios esenciales. Asimismo, un país con grandes recursos naturales bien explotados tendrá una población pobre si la distribución de ingresos no permite a ésta un acceso adecuado a las tecnologías imprescindibles para la satisfacción de sus necesidades básicas. En la actual economía capitalista, el único bien de cambio que tiene la mayoría de las personas para la adquisición de los productos y servicios necesarios para su supervivencia es su trabajo. La disponibilidad de trabajo, condicionada por las tecnologías, es hoy una necesidad humana esencial. editar Trabajo Si bien las técnicas y tecnologías también son parte esencial del trabajo artesanal, el trabajo fabril introdujo variantes tanto desde el punto de vista del tipo y propiedad de los medios de producción, como de la organización y realización del trabajo de producción. El alto costo de las máquinas usadas en los procesos de fabricación masiva, origen del capitalismo, tuvo como consecuencia que el trabajador perdiera la propiedad, y por ende el control, de los medios de producción de los productos que fabricaba.32 Perdió también el control de su modo de trabajar, de lo que es máximo exponente el taylorismo. editar Taylorismo Artículo principal: Taylorismo Rodrigo Luna: Según Frederick W. Taylor, la organización del trabajo fabril debía eliminar tanto los movimientos inútiles de los trabajadores —por ser consumo innecesario de energía y de tiempo— como los tiempos muertos —aquellos en que el obrero estaba ocioso. Esta "organización científica del trabajo", como se la llamó en su época, disminuía la incidencia de la mano de obra en el costo de las manufacturas industriales, aumentando su productividad. Aunque la idea parecía razonable, no tenía en cuenta las necesidades de los obreros y fue llevada a límites extremos por los empresarios industriales. La reducción de las tareas a movimientos lo más sencillos posibles se usó para disminuir las destrezas necesarias para el trabajo, transferidas a máquinas, reduciendo en consecuencia los salarios y aumentando la inversión de capital y lo que Karl Marx denominó la plusvalía. Este exceso de especialización hizo que el obrero perdiera la satisfacción de su trabajo, ya que la mayoría de ellos nunca veía el producto terminado. Asimismo, llevada al extremo, la repetición monótona de movimientos generaba distracción, accidentes, mayor ausentismo laboral y pérdida de calidad del trabajo.33 Las tendencias contemporáneas, una de cuyas expresiones es el toyotismo, son de favorecer la iniciativa personal y la participación en etapas variadas del proceso productivo (flexibilización laboral), con el consiguiente aumento de satisfacción, rendimiento y compromiso personal en la tarea. editar Fordismo Artículo principal: Fordismo Henry Ford, el primer fabricante de automóviles que puso sus precios al alcance de un obrero calificado, logró reducir sus costos de producción gracias a una rigurosa organización del trabajo industrial. Su herramienta principal fue la cadena de montaje que reemplazó el desplazamiento del obrero en busca de las piezas al desplazamiento de éstas hasta el puesto fijo del obrero. La disminución del costo del producto se hizo a costa de la transformación del trabajo industrial en una sencilla tarea repetitiva, que resultaba agotadora por su ritmo indeclinable y su monotonía. La metodología fue satirizado por el actor y director inglés Charles Chaplin en su clásico film Tiempos modernos y hoy estas tareas son hechas por robots industriales. La técnica de producción en serie de grandes cantidades de productos idénticos para disminuir su precio está perdiendo gradualmente validez a medida que las maquinarias industriales son crecientemente controladas por computadoras que permiten variar con bajo costo las características de los productos. Éste es, por ejemplo, el caso del corte de prendas de vestir, aunque siguen siendo mayoritariamente cosidas por costureras con la ayuda de máquinas de coser individuales en puestos fijos de trabajo.33 editar Toyotismo Artículo principal: Toyotismo El toyotismo, cuyo nombre proviene de la fábrica de automóviles Toyota, su creadora, modifica las características negativas del fordismo. Se basa en la flexibilidad laboral, el fomento del trabajo en equipo y la participación del obrero en las decisiones productivas. Desde el punto de vista de los insumos, disminuye el costo de mantenimiento de inventarios ociosos mediante el sistema just in time, donde los componentes son provistos en el momento en que se necesitan para la fabricación. Aunque mantiene la producción en cadena, reemplaza las tareas repetitivas más agobiantes, como la soldadura de chasis, con robots industriales.34 editar La desaparición y creación de puestos de trabajo Uno de los instrumentos de que dispone la Economía para la detección de los puestos de trabajos eliminados o generados por las innovaciones tecnológicas es la matriz insumo-producto (en inglés, input-output matrix) desarrollada por el economista Wassily Leontief, cuyo uso por los gobiernos recién empieza a difundirse.35 La tendencia histórica es la disminución de los puestos de trabajo en los sectores económicos primarios ( agricultura, ganadería, pesca, silvicultura) y secundarios (minería, industria, sector energético y construcción) y su aumento en los terciarios (transporte, comunicaciones, servicios, comercio, turismo, educación, finanzas, administración, sanidad). Esto plantea la necesidad de medidas rápidas de los gobiernos en reubicación de mano de obra, con la previa e indispensable capacitación laboral. editar Publicidad Artículo principal: Publicidad La mayoría de los productos tecnológicos se hacen con fines de lucro y su publicidad es crucial para su exitosa comercialización. La publicidad -que usa recursos tecnológicos como la imprenta, la radio y la televisión- es el principal medio por el que los fabricantes de bienes y los proveedores de servicios dan a conocer sus productos a los consumidores potenciales. Idealmente la función técnica de la publicidad es la descripción de las propiedades del producto, para que los interesados puedan conocer cuan bien satisfará sus necesidades prácticas y si su costo está o no a su alcance. Esta función práctica se pone claramente de manifiesto sólo en la publicidad de productos innovadores cuyas características es imprescindible dar a conocer para poder venderlos. Sin embargo, usualmente no se informa al usuario de la duración estimada de los artefactos o el tiempo de mantenimiento y los costos secundarios del uso de los servicios, factores cruciales para una elección racional entre alternativas similares. No cumplen su función técnica, en particular, las publicidades de sustancias que proporcionan alguna forma de placer, como los cigarrillos y el vino cuyo consumo prolongado o excesivo acarrea riesgos variados. En varios países, como EEUU y Uruguay, el alto costo que causan en tecnologías médicas hizo que se obligara a advertir en sus envases los riesgos que acarrea el consumo del producto. Sin embargo, aunque lleven la advertencia en letra chica, estos productos nunca mencionan su función técnica de cambiar la percepción de la realidad, centrando sus mensajes en asociar el consumo sólo con el placer, el éxito y el prestigio. editar Impactos de la tecnología ¿Somos lo que producimos? (óleo de Giuseppe Arcimboldo, circa 1563). La elección, desarrollo y uso de tecnologías puede tener impactos muy variados en todos los órdenes del quehacer humano y sobre la naturaleza. Uno de los primeros investigadores del tema fue McLuhan, quien planteó las siguientes cuatro preguntas a contestar sobre cada tecnología particular:36 ¿Qué genera, crea o posibilita? ¿Qué preserva o aumenta? ¿Qué recupera o revaloriza? ¿Qué reemplaza o deja obsoleto? Este cuestionario puede ampliarse para ayudar a identificar mejor los impactos, positivos o negativos, de cada actividad tecnológica tanto sobre las personas como sobre su cultura, su sociedad y el medio ambiente:37 Impacto práctico: ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Qué permite hacer que sin ella sería imposible? ¿Qué facilita? Impacto simbólico: ¿Qué simboliza o representa? ¿Qué connota? Impacto tecnológico: ¿Qué objetos o saberes técnicos preexistentes lo hacen posible? ¿Qué reemplaza o deja obsoleto? ¿Qué disminuye o hace menos probable? ¿Qué recupera o revaloriza? ¿Qué obstáculos al desarrollo de otras tecnologías elimina? Impacto ambiental: ¿El uso de qué recursos aumenta, disminuye o reemplaza? ¿Qué residuos o emanaciones produce? ¿Qué efectos tiene sobre la vida animal y vegetal? Impacto ético: ¿Qué necesidad humana básica permite satisfacer mejor? ¿Qué deseos genera o potencia? ¿Qué daños reversibles o irreversibles causa? ¿Qué alternativas más beneficiosas existen? Impacto epistemológico: ¿Qué conocimientos previos cuestiona? ¿Qué nuevos campos de conocimiento abre o potencia? editar Funciones no técnicas de los productos tecnológicos Después de un tiempo, las características novedosas de los productos tecnológicos son copiadas por otras marcas y dejan de ser un buen argumento de venta. Toman entonces gran importancia las creencias del consumidor sobre otras características independientes de su función principal, como las estéticas y simbólicas. editar Función estética de los objetos tecnológicos Más allá de la indispensable adecuación entre forma y función técnica, se busca la belleza a través de las formas, colores y texturas. Entre dos productos de iguales prestaciones técnicas y precios, cualquier usuario elegirá seguramente al que encuentre más bello. A veces, caso de las prendas de vestir, la belleza puede primar sobre las consideraciones prácticas. Frecuentemente compramos ropa bonita aunque sepamos que sus ocultos detalles de confección no son óptimos, o que su duración será breve debido a los materiales usados. Las ropas son el rubro tecnólogico de máxima venta en el planeta porque son la cara que mostramos a las demás personas y condicionan la manera en que nos relacionamos con ellas. editar Función simbólica de los objetos tecnológicos Cuando la función principal de los objetos tecnológicos es la simbólica, no satisfacen las necesidades básicas de las personas y se convierten en medios para establecer estatus social y relaciones de poder.38 Las joyas hechas de metales y piedras preciosas no impactan tanto por su belleza (muchas veces comparable al de una imitación barata) como por ser claros indicadores de la riqueza de sus dueños. Las ropas costosas de primera marca han sido tradicionalmente indicadores del estatus social de sus portadores. En la América colonial, por ejemplo, se castigaba con azotes al esclavo o liberto africano que usaba ropas españolas por pretender ser lo que no es. El caso más destacado y frecuente de objetos tecnológicos fabricados por su función simbólica es el de los grandes edificios: catedrales, palacios, rascacielos gigantes. Están diseñados para empequeñecer a los que están en su interior (caso de los amplios atrios y altísimos techos de las catedrales), deslumbrar con exhibiciones de lujo (caso de los palacios), infundir asombro y humildad (caso de los grandes rascacielos). No es casual que los terroristas del 11 de septiembre de 2001 eligieran como blanco principal de sus ataques a las Torres Gemelas de Nueva York, sede de la Organización Mundial de Comercio y símbolo del principal centro del poderío económico estadounidense. El Proyecto Apolo fue lanzado por el Presidente John F. Kennedy en el clímax de la Guerra Fría, cuando EEUU estaba aparentemente perdiendo la carrera espacial frente a los rusos, para demostrar al mundo la inteligencia, riqueza, poderío y capacidad tecnológica de los EEUU. Con las pirámides de Egipto, es el más costoso ejemplo del uso simbólico de las tecnologías. editar Cultura y tecnologías Preguntas de McLuhan sobre el impacto cultural de una tecnología. Cada cultura distribuye de modo diferente la realización de las funciones y el usufructo de sus beneficios. Como la introducción de nuevas tecnologías modifica y reemplaza funciones humanas, cuando los cambios son suficientemente generalizados puede modificar también las relaciones humanas, generando un nuevo orden social. Las tecnologías no son independientes de la cultura, integran con ella un sistema socio-técnico inseparable. Las tecnologías disponibles en una cultura condicionan su forma de organización, así como la cosmovisión de una cultura condiciona las tecnologías que está dispuesta a usar. En su libro Los orígenes de la civilización el historiado Vere Gordon Childe ha desarrollado detalladamente la estrecha vinculación entre la evolución tecnológica y la social de las culturas occidentales, desde sus orígenes prehistóricos. Marshall McLuhan ha hecho lo propio para la época contemporánea en el campo más restringido de las tecnologías de las telecomunicaciones.39 editar Medio ambiente y tecnologías La principal finalidad de las tecnologías es transformar el entorno humano (natural y social), para adaptarlo mejor a las necesidades y deseos humanos. En ese proceso se usan recursos naturales (terreno, aire, agua, materiales, fuentes de energía...) y personas que proveen la información, mano de obra y mercado para las actividades tecnológicas. El principal ejemplo de transformación del medio ambiente natural son las ciudades, construcciones completamente artificiales por donde circulan productos naturales como aire y agua, que son contaminados durante su uso. La tendencia, aparentemente irreversible, es la urbanización total del planeta. Se estima que en el transcurso de 2008 la población mundial urbana superará a la rural por primera vez en la historia.40 41 Esto ya ha sucedido en el siglo XX para los países más industrializados. En casi todos los países la cantidad de ciudades está en continuo crecimiento y la población de la gran mayoría de ellas está en continuo aumento. La razón es que las ciudades proveen mayor cantidad de servicios esenciales, puestos de trabajo, comercios, seguridad personal, diversiones y acceso a los servicios de salud y educación. Además del creciente reemplazo de los ambientes naturales (cuya preservación en casos particularmente deseables ha obligado a la creación de parques y reservas naturales), la extracción de ellos de materiales o su contaminación por el uso humano, está generando problemas de difícil reversión. Cuando esta extracción o contaminación excede la capacidad natural de reposición o regeneración, las consecuencias pueden ser muy graves. Son ejemplos: La deforestación. La contaminación de los suelos, las aguas y la atmósfera. El calentamiento global. La reducción de la capa de ozono. Las lluvias ácidas. La extinción de especies animales y vegetales. La desertificación por el uso de malas prácticas agrícolas y ganaderas. Se pueden mitigar los efectos que las tecnologías producen sobre el medio ambiente estudiando los impactos ambientales que tendrá una obra antes de su ejecución, sea ésta la construcción de un caminito en la ladera de una montaña o la instalación de una gran fábrica de papel a la vera de un río. En muchos países estos estudios son obligatorios y deben tomarse recaudos para minimizar los impactos negativos (rara vez pueden eliminarse por completo) sobre el ambiente natural y maximizar (si existen) los impactos positivos (caso de obras para la prevención de aludes o inundaciones). Para eliminar completamente los impactos ambientales negativos no debe tomarse de la naturaleza o incorporar a ella más de los que es capaz de reponer, o eliminar por sí misma. Por ejemplo, si se tala un árbol se debe plantar al menos uno; si se arrojan residuos orgánicos a un río, la cantidad no debe exceder su capacidad natural de degradación. Esto implica un costo adicional que debe ser provisto por la sociedad, transformando los que actualmente son costos externos de las actividades humanas (es decir, costos que no paga el causante, por ejemplo los industriales, sino otras personas) en costos internos de las actividades responsables del impacto negativo. De lo contrario se generan problemas que deberán ser resueltos por nuestros descendientes, con el grave riesgo de que en el transcurso del tiempo se transformen en problemas insolubles. El concepto de desarrollo sustentable o sostenible tiene metas más modestas que el probablemente inalcanzable impacto ambiental nulo. Su expectativa es permitir satisfacer las necesidades básicas, no suntuarias, de las generaciones presentes sin afectar de manera irreversible la capacidad de las generaciones futuras de hacer lo propio. Además del uso moderado y racional de los recursos naturales, esto requiere el uso de tecnologías específicamente diseñadas para la conservación y protección del medio ambiente. editar Ética y tecnologías Cuando el lucro es la finalidad principal de las actividades tecnológicas, caso ampliamente mayoritario, el resultado inevitable es considerar a las personas como mercaderías. Cuando hay seres vivos involucrados (animales de laboratorio y personas), caso de las tecnologías médicas, la experimentación tecnológica tiene restricciones éticas inexistentes para la materia inanimada. Las consideraciones morales rara vez entran en juego para las tecnologías militares, y aunque existen acuerdos internacionales limitadores de las acciones admisibles para la guerra, como la Convención de Ginebra, estos acuerdos son frecuentemente violados por los países con argumentos de supervivencia y hasta de mera seguridad. editar Tecnologías apropiadas Artículo principal: Tecnología adecuada Se considera que una tecnología es apropiada cuando tiene efectos beneficiosos sobre las personas y el medio ambiente. Aunque el tema es hoy (y probablemente seguirá siéndolo por mucho tiempo) objeto de intenso debate, hay acuerdo bastante amplio sobre las principales características que una tecnología debe tener para ser social y ambientalmente apropiada:42 No causar daño previsible a las personas ni daño innecesario a las restantes formas de vida (animales y plantas). No comprometer de modo irrecuperable el patrimonio natural de las futuras generaciones. Mejorar las condiciones básicas de vida de todas las personas, independientemente de su poder adquisitivo. No ser coercitiva y respetar los derechos y posibilidades de elección de sus usuarios voluntarios y de sus sujetos involuntarios. No tener efectos generalizados irreversibles, aunque estos parezcan a primera vista ser beneficiosos o neutros. La inversión de los gobiernos en tecnologías apropiadas debe priorizar de modo absoluto la satisfacción de las necesidades humanas básicas de alimentación, vestimenta, vivienda, salud, educación, seguridad personal, participación social, trabajo y transporte. Los conceptos tecnologías apropiadas y tecnologías de punta son completamente diferentes. Las tecnologías de punta, término publicitario que enfatiza la innovación, son usualmente tecnologías complejas que hacen uso de muchas otras tecnologías más simples. Las tecnologías apropiadas frecuentemente, aunque no siempre, usan saberes propios de la cultura (generalmente artesanales) y materias primas fácilmente obtenibles en el ambiente natural donde se aplican.43 Algunos autores acuñaron el término tecnologías intermedias para designar a las tecnologías que comparten características de las apropiadas y de las industriales. editar Ejemplos de tecnologías apropiadas La bioconstrucción o construcción de viviendas con materiales locales, como el adobe, con diseños sencillos pero que garanticen la estabilidad de la construcción, la higiene de las instalaciones, la protección contra las variaciones normales del clima y un bajo costo de mantenimiento, actividad tecnológica frecuentemente descuidada.44 La letrina abonera seca es una manera higiénica de disponer de los excrementos humanos y transformarlos en abono sin uso de agua. Es una tecnología apropiada para ambientes donde el agua es escasa o no se puede depurar su carga orgánica con facilidad y seguridad.45 editar Ludismo El ludismo o luddismo, denominado así por un no se sabe si real o imaginario personaje destructor de máquinas en la Inglaterra de la Revolución industrial, Ned Ludd, es la ideología que atribuye a los dispositivos tecnológicos ser la causa de muchos males de la sociedad moderna. Los luditas consideran que las máquinas quitan puestos de trabajo a las personas, las alejan de la sana vida natural y destruyen el medio ambiente. Uno de los más notorios luditas contemporáneos fue Theodore John Kaczynski, el Unabomber, quien mató e hirió a muchos tecnólogos usando cartas bomba. Los luditas no diferencian entre las tecnologías y las finalidades para las que son usadas, englobándolas a todas en la misma categoría. Consideran así, tal vez sin expresarlo verbalmente, que las tecnologías médicas, que salvan anualmente centenares de millones de vidas, no tienen diferencias esenciales con las tecnologías de la guerra, que matan a centenares de miles de personas en el mismo lapso. Este sincretismo elude u oscurece la necesaria discusión de la concordancia ética entre medios y fines que es la base de los imperativos categóricos kantianos. editar Oficios técnicos y profesiones tecnológicas Acuicultor Agricultor Agrimensor Agrónomo Albañil Apicultor Arquitecto Bioquímico Biotecnólogo Consultora Carnicero Carpintero Cocinero Costurero-a Diseñador gráfico Diseñador Industrial Dactiloscopista Electricista Enfermero Farmacéutico Espectroscopista Fisicoquímico Fisioterapeuta Físico Aplicado Fontanero Fotógrafo Ganadero Herrero Industrial Informático Ingeniero Aeroespacial Aeronáutico de Automoción Biomédica Civil Eléctrica Electrónico Físico Forestal Genética Hidráulica Industrial Informática de Edificación de Minas Mecánico en Máquinas Térmicas en Innovación y Diseño Metalúrgico Mecatronica Naval Nuclear del Petróleo Portuario Topógrafo Sanitario de Software Químico en Telecomunicaciones Textil del Transporte Kinesiólogo Leñador Masajista Médico Cardiólogo Cirujano Endocrinólogo Dermatólogo Fisiólogo Ginecólogo Clínico Obstetra Oncólogo Ortopedista Patólogo Pediatra Proctólogo Traumatólogo Mecánico Minero Obrero Oculista (Oftalmólogo) Odontólogo Cirujano dentista Dentista Ortodoncista Oftalmólogo Operario u operador Chófer Maquinista Piloto de aviación de radio Telefonista Timonel Panadero Pescador Protésico dental Químico Soldador Técnico Electricista Electrónico Gasista en Instalaciones Sanitarias Mecánico Químico Tipógrafo Tornero Veterinario Vidriero editar Véase también Ver el portal sobre Tecnología Portal:Tecnología. Contenido relacionado con Tecnología. Desarrollo sostenible NIMBY Tecnología sanitaria Historia de la tecnología Historia del registro del sonido Educación tecnológica editar Referencias ↑ Carl Marx, Tecnología industrial y división del trabajo, reproducido en Torcuato di Tella (compilador), Introducción a la Sociología, Eudeba, Buenos Aires (Argentina), 1987, pp. 127-134, ISBN 950-23-0197-8. ↑ El tema es detalladamente discutido en el libro de Leroi-Gourhan dado en las fuentes. ↑ Isaac Asimov, Momentos estelares de la ciencia, Alianza Editorial, Madrid (España), 2003, ISBN 978-84-206-3980-2. ↑ J. P. Guilford, La naturaleza de la inteligencia humana, Edit. Paidos, Buenos Aires (Argentina), 1977. ↑ Edward de Bono, Lateral thinking, Penguin Books, Londres (Gran Bretaña), 1970. Hay versión castellana. ↑ Allen Newell y Herbert A. Simon, Human problem solving, Prentice-Hall, Englewood Cliffs (New Jersey, EE. UU.), 1972. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver fuentes), pp. 14-17. ↑ Orígenes del hombre 5. El primer Hombre (I), Ediciones Folio; Barcelona (España); 1993, pp. 22-31. ↑ Jared Diamond, Guns, germs, and steel. The fates of human societies (Armas, microbios y acero. Los destinos de las sociedades humanas), Edit. Norton, Londres (Gran Bretaña) - Nueva York (EE.UU.), 1997, p. 97 ↑ Michael Andrews, El nacimiento de Europa, Edit. Planeta, España, 1992, ISBN 84-320-5955-2 ↑ V. Girdib Childe, Los orígenes de la civilización, Fondo de Cultura Económica, México, 1954, cap. V. ↑ Samuel Noah Kramer, La Historia empieza en Sumer, Edit. Aymá, Barcelona (España), 1956, cap. I. ↑ Frank Trippet, Los primeros jinetes (I) en Orígenes del hombre, volumen 37, Ediciones Folio, Barcelona (España), 1994, ISBN 84-7583-476-0. ↑ Crónica de la técnica (ver sección Fuentes), p. 19. ↑ Enciclopedia Microsoft Encarta, Edad del bronce. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), p. 28. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), p. 37. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), p. 54. ↑ a b Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), p. 343. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), p. 132. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), p. 155. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), pp. 188 y 196. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), pp. 215 y 216. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), p. 266. ↑ Enciclopedia Encarta, Edward Jenner. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), p. 378. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), p. 397. ↑ Ronald M Dell y David Anthony James Rand, Clean Energy, Royal Society of Chemistry, Gran Bretaña, 2004, ISBN 0-85404-546-5. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), pp. 571 y 614. ↑ Crónica de la Técnica (ver Fuentes), p.643. ↑ Joseph A. Schumpeter, On entrepreneurs, innovations, business cycles, and the evolution of capitalism, Addison-Wesley, Cambridge (Mass. EE. UU.), 1951. ↑ Max Weber, El político y el científico, Ediciones Libertador, Buenos Aires (Argentina), 2005, p. 88. ↑ a b Montserrat Galcerán Huguet y Mario Domínguez Sánchez, Innovación tecnológica y sociedad de masas, Edit. Síntesis, Madrid (España), 1997, cap. 3 El control del tiempo: taylorismo y/o fordismo. ↑ Benjamín Coriat, El taller y el cronómetro. Ensayo sobre el taylorismo, el fordismo y la producción en masa, Editorial Siglo Veintuno, México, 1991. ↑ Wassily Leontief ; Análisis económico input-output; Editorial Planeta-Agostini; Argentina-España-México; 1993. ↑ Herbert Marshall McLuhan y B. R. Powers, La aldea global en la vida y los medios de comunicación mundiales en el siglo XXI, Editorial Planeta-Argentina, Buenos Aires (Argentina), 1994, pp. 21-29. ↑ C. E. Solivérez, Educación Tecnológica para comprender el fenómeno tecnológico, Instituto Nacional de Educación Técnica, Buenos Aires Argentina, 2003. ↑ Luis Doval y Aquiles Gay, Tecnología: finalidad educativa y acercamiento didáctico, Programa Prociencia-CONICET y Ministerio de Cultura y Educación de la Nación, Buenos Aires (Argentina), 1995, ISBN 950-687-018-7. ↑ Marshall McLuhan y B. R. Powers, La aldea global. Transformaciones en la vida y los medios de comunicación mundiales en el siglo XXI, Edit. Planeta-Agostini, Barcelona (España), 1994, ISBN 84-395-2265-7, p. 26. ↑ La población urbana mundial superará a la rural en 2008, ABC (13-1-2007), España ↑ Urban Population, Development and the Enviroment 2007 (en inglés), Department of Economic and Social Affairs, Population Division, ONU (2007) ↑ Propuestas tecnológicas del Institute of Science in Society ↑ TecnologíasApropiadas.com ↑ Johan van Lengen, Manual del arquitecto descalzo. Cómo constuir casas y otros edificios, Editorial Concepto, México, 1980, ISBN 968-405-102-6. ↑ Uno Winblad y Wen Kilama, Sanitation without water, Swedish International Development Authority, Uppsala (Suecia), 1980, ISBN 91-586-7008-4. editar Bibliografía Ashton, T. S.; La Revolución Industrial: 1760-1830; Fondo de Cultura Económica; México; 1950. Bernal, John D.; Historia social de la ciencia 1. La ciencia en la historia; Ediciones Península; Barcelona (España); 1967. Bernal, John D.; Historia social de la ciencia 2. La ciencia en nuestro tiempo; Ediciones Península; Barcelona (España); 1967. Buch, Tomás; Sistemas tecnológicos; Editorial Aique; Buenos Aires (Argentina); 1999. Crónica de la Técnica, Plaza & Janes Editores, Barcelona (España), 1989. Camp, Sprague de; The ancient engineers. Technology and invention from the earliest times to the Renaissance; Dorset Press; Nueva York (EE. UU.); 1960. Childe, V. Gordon; Los orígenes de la civilización; Fondo de Cultura Económica; México; 1971. Ciapuscio, Héctor; Nosotros & la tecnología; Edit. Edit. Agora; Buenos Aires (Argentina); 1999; ISBN 987-96235-X. Derry T. K. - Williams, Trevor I.; Historia de la Tecnología 1.Desde la antigüedad hasta 1750; Siglo Veintiuno de España Editores; Madrid (España); 1977. Derry T. K. - Williams, Trevor I.; Historia de la Tecnología 2. 1750 hasta 1900; Siglo Veintiuno de España Editores; Madrid (España); 1977. Derry T. K. - Williams, Trevor I.; Historia de la Tecnología 3. 1750 hasta 1900; Siglo Veintiuno de España Editores; Madrid (España); 1977. Ducassé, Pierre; Historia de las técnicas; Editorial Universitaria de Buenos Aires; Buenos Aires (Argentina); 1961. Jacomy, Bruno; Historia de las técnicas; Editorial Losada; Buenos Aires (Argentina); 1991. Leroi-Gourhan, André; El hombre y la materia. Evolución y técnica I; Edit. Taurus; Madrid (España); 1988. Pounds, Norman J. G.; La vida cotidiana: historia de la cultura material; Editorial Crítica; Barcelona (España); 1989. Simon, Herbert; Las ciencias de lo artificial; Edit. A. T. E.; España; 1973. Solivérez, Carlos E.; Ciencia, Técnica y Sociedad; Facultad Latinoamericana de Ciencias Sociales; Buenos Aires (Argentina); 1992. Toffler, Alvin; Future shock; Daily Press; Londres (Gran Bretaña); 1970. Toffler, Alvin; La tercera ola; Plaza y Janés; 1979. Williams, Trevor I.; Historia de la Tecnología 4. Desde 1900 hasta 1950; Siglo Veintiuno de España Editores; Madrid (España); 1982 y 1987. Williams, Trevor I.; Historia de la Tecnología 5. Desde 1900 hasta 1950; Siglo Veintiuno de España Editores; Madrid (España); 1987.